


One Day More

by EverGreenUrsa



Series: Sing Me Home [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is pissed, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Lydia is awesome, M/M, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Scott's a Dummy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGreenUrsa/pseuds/EverGreenUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the pack tries to fix things with another surprise, little do they know the surprise that awaits them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day More

**DEREK POV**

He stood in front of the pack, his glare boring into them like diamond edged drills. His eyebrows descending to depths that had them all aware that he was not in a pleasant mood. It was Wednesday and collectively the pack had only really interacted with Stiles for about two hours over the last three days and Derek was pissed about it.

“Can someone, anyone, please explain to me how our Stiles-centric pack night ended up being short the guest of honor?” They sat in a collective silence, glancing between each other trying to determine which one of them had caused the upheaval. No one knew though, not much had really changed since the Alpha Pack had been dealt with. They saw each other at school and they would hang out after classes. It wasn’t until a few weeks ago anyone noticed anything, Derek and surprisingly Jackson were the first to notice that Stiles had stopped being a constant presence. When Erica and Isaac questioned it two days later Derek confirmed their suspicions that Stiles had stopped showing up.

They all got together every day the week before planning for Monday to be Stiles Day as Isaac had called it with a grin the size of Texas on his face. Lydia and Scott both thought of the Arcade, a place where Stiles was allowed to be hyper and spastic and completely let loose. After the arcade they were going to go bowling, than get pizza and end the night at Derek’s loft in a “puppy pile of epic proportions” is what Stiles would call it according to Jackson.

Stiles had been pulling away and Derek couldn’t figure out why for the life of him, that’s what Stiles Night was for. So Derek could remind Stiles of just how truly special he was, and so they could remind Stiles that they were pack and he could come to anyone of them to talk. Derek was totally aware that this was a service that Stiles had provided to the pack countless times, but he wondered who did the same for Stiles. Derek had tried to figure out the last two days where Stiles had been going, he wanted to know if Stiles could use his help. He was worried that Stile was in trouble, but Stiles kept on telling him that everything was fine and he shouldn’t worry so much. Once again taking care of the pack before himself. That’s why he loved Stiles, wait, WHAT!?

Before Derek could continue on with that line of thought Lydia spoke. “I don’t really know what’s going on, I was sure that the arcade would be a perfect choice. I mean Scott you told him to keep his schedule open right?” All eyes turned to Scott who looked like he was ready to vanish into the floor boards and that is when realization fell on all of them. Derek seethed, Jackson and Erica looked ready to kill and Isaac whined. Allison spoke first “Oh Scott really, I reminded you at least a dozen times to talk to him.” At that he looked down, suddenly finding his feet very interesting. “I meant to.” He said sheepishly.

“Sometimes I wonder exactly which one of you actually has attention issues.” Derek said with a growl that caused Scott to reflexively expose his neck. “Jeez McCall, how hard is it to go up to him and say ‘Hey the Pack wants to spend some time with you.’” Jackson said barely holding his rage in. “I didn’t mean to forget, we just got to talking and it just…” Scott tried to explain but Lydia was quick to cut him off. “No excuses Scott, you are a bad puppy. Because of you Stiles thinks none of us care about him which couldn’t be further from the truth. Luckily for you, I have a plan.” Lydia said in a conspiratory tone as Scott looked dejectedly at the floor.

“It is a little known fact that Stiles just so happens to be a big fan of the theater, and it just so happens that the local theater is putting on a production of Les Misserables. It opens this Friday night and I have taken the liberty of getting all of us tickets. A night at the Theater might get him out of whatever funk he is in and remind him that we care about him.” Lydia ended looking between the rest of the pack. Derek perked up, leave it to Lydia Martin to not only have a perfect Plan A, but a perfect Plan B as well.

They were all excited and anxious at the prospect of a night out, an honest to god night out, and they were giddy at the idea that they might get to share in one of the things that apparently Stiles was interested in. Derek was actually surprised by this bit of information Stiles had never struck him to be a person who was interested in Theater, but then again the Human was always surprising Derek. The pack had all felt a tangible difference in the pack when Stiles started to drift away. He was still there sure, but he wasn’t with them anymore. It had left everyone on edge, Derek and Jackson most of all.

Derek knew why it had affected Jackson, as the pack Omega he felt disturbances in the packs dynamics easier than one of the Beta’s would. As an Omega he relied on structure and stability. The things that Stiles and Derek provided together. Derek hadn’t really realized that Stiles had essentially taken on a role that now that Derek thought about, was almost maternal. He made food for them on Pack nights, he talked to the Beta’s about their problems, and he had even comforted Derek on occasion. Derek was a dumbass.

Derek nodded at the plan. “I’ll tell Stiles tonight, make sure he gets the message.” He looked at Scott as he said this and Scott looked down and whimpered. “I’m sorry.” He said in a pathetic voice. “It’s okay Scott, we’re all equally responsible. We always seem to forget Stiles, even though he is the heart of this pack.” At that they all looked down, it was easy to blame Scott, he made it that way. Still they had all had a hand in the series of events that had unfolded. Derek most of all, he had been so busy trying to make sure the pack was operating without any problem, that they were all getting along, he had overlooked an essential piece on the board. Stiles, the Queen to his King. He had to talk to Stiles.

As everyone left the loft Lydia and Jackson lingered for a moment as Derek grabbed his keys. “Finally figured it out huh?” Lydia said her expression completely smug. “Really if you didn’t figure it out by next Monday Erica, Isaac, and I were going to intervene. I was trying to let you figure it out in your own time but jeez you take forever, I had to restrain myself Derek, do you realize how physically painful that was?” Derek couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Lydia, in an attempt to avoid any future issues, please don’t ever restrain yourself again.” She smiled at that and nodded. “Go get em Derek.” Jackson said with a wide smile on his face. Derek couldn’t help but smile back and he ran down to his car to make his way over to the Stilinski house and wait for Stiles to get home from whatever was occupying him recently.

*             *             *

**STILES POV**

Rehearsal had gone totally smoothly tonight, not a single issue, but he dare not say that aloud for the fear of tempting fate. Stiles had gotten home and he was wiped out, it was about 12:05 a.m. when he walked through his front door. He was going to really enjoy sleeping in on Saturday. He trudged up the stairs like there was an ounce of lead in each of his shoes. His eyes were at half-mast as he walked into his room. He dropped his bags and fumbled for the light switch he didn’t see the two red eyes that watched him with a newly inspired intrigue.

He fell over when he switched on the light and saw Derek in all his looming glory.

“JESUS CHRIST, BRICK SHITTING MOTHER FUCKER. BELLS I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE ALL GETTING BELLS, TO BE WORN 24/7!” Stiles screeched clutching his chest, these wolves were going to scare him to death. Considering all the crazy crap they got into on a regular basis Stiles decided that, scared to death was not such an awesome way to go out. If he was dying because of these wolves it was going to be for epic reasons, not cause they were creepers with boundary issues and reflexes that ninja’s would be jealous of.

“Calm down Stiles.” Derek said as he walked over to the boy and picked him back up.

“Says the creeper wolf who can’t get scared to death. I’ll calm down when you people learn how to not terrify me on a regular basis.” Stiles said.

Derek brushed his hands gingerly across the young boys’ shoulders. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine just like warn me man. Text me that your like waiting. After Monday I learned, see it’s still at 30%.” Stiles said showing the Alpha his phone and that it still had power.

Derek just rolled his eyes, as he was prone to doing. “Anyways, the reason I’m here is to tell you that we, the pack I mean, miss you. We know that you’ve been drifting away and well Monday was supposed to be Stiles Day as Isaac puts it. We thought you knew. Scott was supposed to tell you ahead of time.”

Stiles just stood there dumbfounded. “Scott didn’t say anything about it being Stiles Day.”

Derek chuckled at that. “It was supposed to be a surprise, he wasn’t supposed to tell you.”

“Yeah I guess that makes sense.” Stiles said. “Well it wouldn’t have really mattered I was already invested in this thing anyways. I can’t really back out you know.”

Derek quirked his eyebrow, Stiles purposefully avoided telling Derek what it was he was involved with and it gave Derek pause every time. “You’re not doing anything illegal right, I’d hate to have that conversation with your dad.”

“Did you just threaten to tell my daddy on me?” Stiles laughed out loud at the ridiculousness of the idea.

“Maybe.” Derek said taking a step forward.

“Well too bad he already knows.” Stiles said a soft smile on his face.

“Look, since the arcade, didn’t quite work…” Derek started.

“Yeah, that plane flew into the side of the mountain, call of the search, no survivors, even the wolfie ones.” Stiles said smirking at his own wit.

“Lydia was thinking about going to this thing on Friday. She’s got it all sorted out all you have to do is show up.” Derek said being vague on purpose so that Stiles would be surprised by the fact that they were going to the Theater. “You’d also probably have to dress up.”

Stiles smile died a little bit after Derek said the word Friday. “I’m gonna be busy with this thing for the rest of this week and all of next week. I’d love to go but I can’t.”

Derek deflated a little bit at that.

“I don’t really get why you guys are going to all this trouble. I mean I’m not really pack so…” Stiles started but he was quickly silenced by Dereks hand on his face. Cupping his cheek and pushing his face up so Stiles could see Derek.

“Yes you are.” Derek said in what was barely loud enough to be a whisper. His voice almost heartbroken. “I will prove it to you once you’re done with this thing, okay. That’s a promise.”

“Tell Lydia I’m sorry.” Stiles said, it was all he could really get out because Derek was very close and for the briefest of moments he thought that, but no that couldn’t possibly be what was happening. If that was the case that would mean that in this particular department Stiles was potentially having good luck and that was a sure sign of the apocalypse.

Derek chuckled, he was always thinking of everyone else never himself. “I think she’ll understand. Remember the week after your done is your pack night, it’s gonna be all about you okay. So think about what you want to do okay.”

Stiles just nodded, not really trusting his mouth to not give away his deepest secret right then and there.

_I love you Derek, I have since I held you up in that pool. You talked about how I didn’t trust you, but I think you’re the only person I do trust. So why can’t I tell you about the show?_

“Derek, I…” Stiles started but it seems that as he was caught in his own thoughts Derek had made his exit. Stage right, via his window. “Shit.” Stiles heaved out a sigh and flopped on his bed, how was this his life.

_One more day I’m on my own._

_One more day with him not caring._

_What a life I might have known._

_But he never saw me there._

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I am overwhelmed so far by all of the positive feedback, oh my gosh you guys! Really I did not think that anyone would want to read this. I am beyond happy that all of you are enjoying the story so much.


End file.
